


Tomorrow I'll Miss You

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: Donovan reacts to Barry being away from home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to favor Dawn in my stories...so this one focuses on the forgotten child! Haha I hope you enjoy the fluff :)

Iris sat on their couch, doing research for an article. Her hair was in a lazy bun and despite the late afternoon hour, she was still in her pajama pants and one of Barry's old plaid shirts she used as a pajama top.

"Mommy?"

She was pulled out of her trance, her focus turned to the little boy playing at her feet.

"What is it baby?"

He kept his head down, and shuffled on his knees, skidding a car along the track he'd made in their living room. Normally it was a toy free zone, but with Barry gone, Iris decided it was ok for a few days.

"When's daddy coming home?"

"Ummm..."

Iris picked up her phone from the side table.

"Well today is Saturday, so he comes home tomorrow!"

He stopped his car in its tracks and looked up at her with sad eyes.

"I was hoping it was today."

He hung his head.

"Aww me too baby. I know it's been a long week without him here, but it's just one more sleep and then he'll be home."

He looked up, his eyes bright.

"Can I call him again?"

Iris smiled at her son. She saved her work and shut her laptop, putting it off to the side. She grabbed her phone and sat down next to him, pulling him onto her lap.

Barry and Cisco were currently on Earth 2, working an important case. They weren't able to talk while he was away there, but Donovan still liked to hear his voice and had been leaving him voicemails on his phone for when he returned.

Barry hadn't made a trip there in a while and it was the first time he'd been gone for an extended period of time since the twins were toddlers. They were four and a half now and old enough to really notice his absence and somewhat understand where he was.

Iris pulled his number up and pressed the call button, putting the phone on speaker. They waited and listened to the rings, until finally his voice came through.

_'Hi you've reached the voicemail of Barry Allen. I am unable to answer your call right now, but if you leave your name, number and a message I'll get back to you as soon as I can...BEEP'_

"Hi daddy, it's Donovan. I was hoping you'd be home today, but mommy says it's tomorrow. I built this super awesome track for my cars in the living room and I was hoping you'd be able to play with me, but maybe you can later."

"K, say see you later and I love you," Iris whispered in his ear.

"See you later daddy, I love you!"

Iris hit the end button.

"Daddy is going to be so happy listening to all the messages you've left him this week. I bet he misses you whole bunches."

She squeezed him, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"Your sister should be back from her date with Paw Paw soon, do you wanna have a special picnic lunch with me on the front porch and we can wait for them?"

He excitedly nodded his head, his soft brown hair tickling at Iris' neck.

"And how about I let you keep your track and toys here another day so that you and daddy can play with them when he gets back tomorrow?"

He jumped up from her lap and danced around. She grabbed him by the waist, pulling him towards her and tickled his belly. He collapsed, laughing in her lap.

"You're such a sweet boy," she said, kissing his forehead.

Iris and Donovan jumped as they heard the front door open and slam shut. They turned to see their favorite speedster standing in the entryway, a huge smile on his face.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Donovan pushed himself off of Iris and ran to his father, jumping into his arms. Barry held him up in the air and spun around with him a few times before pulling him in close for a hug.

"I missed you buddy! How are you?"

"Great!" Donovan exclaimed.

"Ya? Whoa, I see toys in the living room? That's new!"

Iris walked over to her husband.

"I figured I'd let them have a little fun while you were away," she winked at him.

He bent down as she went up on her tip toes, their lips meeting for a soft kiss.

"Hi," he said grinning.

"Hi," she smiled back.

"I can't help but notice an important family member is missing?" he said, looking around.

"Oh yes, Dawn is off on a Paw Paw/Granddaughter lunch date with my dad."

"Nice."

She nodded in agreement.

In the short silence a buzzing could be heard, coming from Barry's bag.

"Oh, must be my phone."

He put Donovan down and ruffled through his bag. He turned the phone over and his eyes lit up as his phone received the messages he'd gotten while he was away.

"It says I have 42 voicemails, that's insane, right? I mean most of the people who would call me knew that I couldn't be reached this week."

He pushed on the voicemail button and saw Iris' name in a long list as he scrolled down. He stifled a laugh and looked over at her with a bemused look on his face.

She covered her mouth with her hand and pointed down to where their son stood.

Barry knelt down so he was eye level with the young boy.

"Are these all from you?"

Donovan shyly shook his head yes.

"Well Dawn left some too," he said.

Barry hit play on the first message. It was received only a few hours after he'd left a week ago. He brought the phone to his ear and listened.

' _Daddy!'_

_'Hi daddy!'_

It was Dawn and Donovan's voices talking over each other at once.

 _'I miss you!'_ he heard Dawn's voice say. ' _I saw the prettiest butterfly today when mommy took us to the park. Mommy said you would've loved it cause you like blue butterflies.'_

 _'Ya and we saw awesome kites there too and mommy said we could come fly some when you're home!'_ Donovan's voice came through.

 _'Ok say bye and you love him, we gotta get going,'_ Iris said in the background.

' _Love you!'_

_'Love you! Bye daddy!'_

He kept the message and looked up at his wife. His eyes shimmered with unshed tears. Iris walked over and rested her hand on his back.

"Hey Donovan? You wanna invite daddy along on our special front porch picnic? I bet it'll make your sister really happy to see us all when she gets home."

"Ok!"

Barry pulled his son into him for a hug, picking him up while he stood. He draped an arm around Iris as they walked together toward the kitchen.

"Thank you Iris. Those messages are by far the best welcome home present I've ever received, I can't wait to listen to them all."

She smiled at him.

"It was all his idea. It seems our son has your giving heart."

"My giving heart huh? I think that's more of an Iris West gene."

They shared another kiss and got ready for their picnic date with their son.


End file.
